The invention relates to a gearbox with an operating device for automatic shifting and selection of a gear ratio, the gearbox having a gearbox operating element which is arranged to adjust the gear ratio and can be activated by means of an operating actor.
Such gearboxes are known, for example, from published German patent application Serial No. 196 37 001 in which a hydraulic drive is used for each activation of the shift and for each selection process. The use of two drives to control the shift and selection process is complex in construction and assembly with regard to the drive.